The present invention relates to an improved arrangement for detachably connecting a broom, brush, mop or the like to a handle. The invention is especially suited for use with heavy duty commercial and/or industrial brooms such as commonly referred to as the "push-broom" types. Heretofore, various adapters or locking devices have been provided for detachably securing the working end portion (i.e. broom, brush, mop or the like) to a handle. One such type has included the conventional wooden or metal handle and/or wooden or metal type construction for direct threaded attachment to such corresponding working end portion. Because of the tendency of these threaded arrangements to break or fracture various auxiliary brace or clamp devices have been provided to impart additional strength and stability to the connection particularly for heavy-duty applications utilizing relatively heavy and large sized push-type brooms, etc. A primary difficulty in such prior connections resides in the inability of the connection to "give" during twisting or torquing resulting in breaking or fracturing after repeated usage. More recently, efforts have been made to provide hollow plastic adapters having a press-fit on the handle end and a threaded connection to the working end portion. However, it has been found that such prior adapter devices are not entirely satisfactory in preventing breaking or fracturing particularly when subjected to heavy duty application. More specifically, it has been found that the shear and/or torque forces are not adequately distributed by such prior plastic adapter devices in order to withstand the relatively heavy load forces imparted to the connection between the associated component parts such that the device tends to snap-off generally at the exterior juncture or seat with the working end portion. In addition, such prior adapter devices are not especially adapted for use with current handles which are of a hollow construction, but which handles have high strength yet relatively light weight characteristics. One such prior plastic adapter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,668 dated Jan. 18, 1977.